The Guardian of Sound
by LeleB123
Summary: Am I meant to stay here? Bound by a life of endless torture? I've seen it happen around me many time before to friends and family alike, so I guess my fate is just the same. I'd never thought I'd see a different side of the light, always trapped in darkness. That was until I met a red-haired boy and his friends who showed me that there is always a way out of the darkness. Yuuki/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer:I don't own Code breaker nor it's charcters. I only own my OC:3_

Code Breaker: Guardian of Sound

Code 01:

*Huff, huff* "I have to keep running I can't stop now. Otherwise they'll catch me!' A girl with white hair, crimson eyes and glasses was running- running as if her life depended on it. She rounded the corner slowly coming to a stop, she was out of breath. 'It looks like they've stopped-' Before the girl could figure out what to do next, she felt someone grab her from behind.

"You're not going anywhere. You did a good job out running us, but times up."

The girl froze in fear she didn't want to go back; she didn't want to end up like the rest of them, but most of all she didn't want to die! Blood- Blood everywhere, the constant screaming. The pain; the agony. No! She refused to go back! She tried to fight back, but it was no use, the guy was just to strong for her.

"Sorry little girl, but trashing around is not going to make this any easier. So why don't you just take a nice... long...nap."

"Ugh..." The girl started to feel really drowsy, her vision started to get really blurry, her eyes began closing. She fell on the ground with a 'thud' 'No, please... I... don't want to...'

"Sir, we have the target, I repeat we have-"

Suddenly a huge sound-wave came out of nowhere stopping the man in his tracks. A figure with red hair suddenly appeared behind him. "Well, well what do we have here? An ally perhaps?" The teenage figure didn't say anything, he just stood there. "Well aren't you gonna say anything?" Silence. *Sigh* "Well I guess I leave now." The guy picked up the girl and threw her roughly over the shoulder, luckily she could feel anything because she was passed out.

"Ja'ne." he began walking away, taking the girl with him.

Another sound-wave flew pass the man this time a cut along the guys cheek, he sighed, "Apparently you aren't going to make this is for me are you." The guy dropped the girl on the ground, her body hitting the asphalt hard. He looked at his enemy, he was just a teenage boy, what kind of damage could he do? Ok granted he some how had the ability to control sound. But the only people he knew of that had abilities like that were know by a special group; a group called the 'Code Breakers' there's no way this kid could be a 'Code Breaker' could he? The guy wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to let this kid stand in his way. Nope, he had way to much riding on this. He got into his fighting stance. "Ok kid bring it on!"

The teen looked at the guy before him with a carefree expression. The teen opened his mouth another sound-wave came out, causing all the glass in the buildings to break. The guy saw the wave heading in his direction, he dodged it, but just by a narrow margin. "Not shabby kid. Now it's my turn!" The guy ran at him with all his might, his hand balled into a fist. "Haaaa!" The guy began throwing punches left and right. The boy dodged them like nothing, he then jumped into the an created another sound-wave. The guy saw it coming, but knew he wouldn't be able to evade the attack so he readied himself for the incoming attack by using his arms to cushion the blow. The attack came pushing the guy back a couple feet, now had cuts along his arms, but it wasn't something that wasn't bearable. 'Damn this kids pretty tough. *Sigh* I really didn't want to do this but...The boy looked and noticed the guys body began glowing. 'What the-' The guy came at him at break neck speeds. In a way they were speeds that rivaled his own, it actually scared him a bit. Before he knew it he had been punched in the stomach, pretty hard I might. He was sent flying back a couple of feet, but was able to rebound.

"That hurt you know."

"Oh so now you decided to talk. Hey, it isn't my fault you're the one who picked the fight, not me." The boy didn't have time for this, he wanted to get this quickly so he wouldn't miss his favorite show. He then sent another sound-wave at the guy knowing he'd easily dodge, but that's when he'd call his victory. And as he knew, the guy dodged with no problem, and that when, before the guy knew what hit him, he had placed the girl on his back. "What the... how did you..." "Let's just say that my power is way different then yours." "Who are you?" the guy asked shocked at what just happened. The boy turned around getting ready to leave, but before he left he said, "My name is Yuuki and I'm a 'Code Breaker' And with Yuuki was gone faster than the guy could blink. The guy slammed his fist on the ground. "Damn it! The boss isn't going to be happy about this. Not happy indeed."

Code 01 : END

A/N: Well here I go at a new Story, this time for Code Breaker:3 Yay! Well hope you like it tell me what you think in the reviews:3 Ja'ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Code Breaker: Guardian of Sound

Code 02:

*Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip* A girl with white hair slowly began opening her eyes. 'Huh? Where am I?' she looked, but nothing around her looked familiar. She tried to move but she felt something chaining her down, 'Chains?' from what she could tell, she was in a cell of some sort considering the room around her was really dark and the door had bars. 'W-Why am I here?' she needed to find a way out of here and quick, luckily the chains reached pretty far. She slowly got up and headed toward the door, hopefully to get a better view of her surroundings and figure out where she was, and maybe... just maybe why she was being kept here.

_~Code Breaker~_

She slowly opened her eyes 'W-where am I?' she looked around and noticed this wasn't the same place she had been running from, she breathe a sigh of relief. There was a T.V. including a small table, but other than that, there was nothing else here. Suddenly the door slid open.

"Oh, you're up! I didn't expect you to be up so soon." A girl with purple hair and black eyes walked into the room, she was wearing what looked like a school uniform and she was also carrying what looked like a tray of tea and some sweets of some kind. "So how are you feeling?" The purple haired girl asked. The other girl didn't say anything, she just gave her a skeptical look.

"Oh, so you don't want to say anything yet, I understand. Don't worry though you're safe, you're in Shibuya Mansion." The purple haired girl went over to the table and set down the tray of sweets and tea. "Would you like some tea and Mitarashi Dango?" The girl was confused, she had never met this girl and yet... the girl was still a bit skeptical of the girl before her and wasn't going to eat, but a sudden unexpected growling from her stomach caused her to think otherwise. She slowly got up and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hello, my name is Sakura-Sakurakoji!" She said smiling. "What's your name?" Sakura asked. The girl opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Sakura looked at her confused, "Huh? Is something the matter?" The girl started to make hand signed, hoping she could understand what she was saying.

"D-Do you need something? Uh... do you have to go to the bathroom or..." The girl mentally slapped herself, this was going to take forever. She had to find a way to better communicate since her voice was out of the question. That when she thought of something, she started moving her hand across the table as if she were writing something, that's when Sakura seemed to understand.

"Oh, so you need something to write with? I'll be right back then..." Sakura got up and left the room, everything was silent for a minute, then the door opened up again, this time Sakura walking back inside with what looked like a note pad and pen. "Here ya go, I hope this helps!" Sakura looked at the girl and noticed she had a smile on her face, Sakura could tell that was her way of saying, 'Thank you' "You're welcome. So, now what's you name?" Sakura asked again, knowing this time she'd be able to get and answer.

_-My Name is Minori Ichikawa, nice to meet you Sakura-Sakurakouji!_ Sakura read the paper the note-pad and smiled, "Nice to meet you too, Minori-chan," She said.

_-Um, Sakura-chan I have a question?_ Sakura read the paper again, "Yeah, what is it?"

_-Not to be rude or anything, but I know you mentioned this before, but I still have to ask where am I? And why am I here? _Sakura smiled as she read the paper.

"Well Minori-chan you're at Shibuya Mansion. And to answer your question as to why you're here, I'm not really sure, my friend Yukki carried you her without a word." Minori look at Sakura confused. "Don't worry thought you're safe here?" Minori felt a sense of relief com over here, she smiled at Sakura's kindness causing Sakura to smile back. "So, Minori-chan would you like to meet-" Before Sakura could finish her sentence lots of crashing and yelling could be heard.

"Yukki Get back here!"

" Stop it you two! You're going to break something in the house and you'll be the one's to-"

*Crash*

"Toki you Idiot! You're going to pay for that Vase you just broke!"

"Yeah, and who's gonna make me?"

"Looks like Third broke something!"

"Shut it you stupid cat!"

"Grr, Toki, Yukki! You two get back here!"

Minori chuckled to herself and then wrote, _-Is it always this lively? _ Sakura looked at the paper and smiled, "Yeah, but you learn to get used to get, sorry if it's too loud. Minori smiled and wrote, _-Don't worry it doesn't bother me at all. Actually it's kind of nice, I've never really be around other people before like this, so it's a nice comforting feeling to say the least._ Minori gave Sakura a small smile. Sakura looked at Minori and could tell that there was something troubling her, she had this distant look in her eyes, but decided against not saying anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Well, Minori-chan if you need anything I be down the hall, ok?" Minori nodded. Sakura picked up the tray of undrunken Tea and uneaten sweets and left the room. Minori had totally forgotten about the snacks, she was so engrossed with talking with Sakura-chan that she forgot. 'Oh, well.' *Grumble* Minori sighed, ' Sadly my stomach seems to disagree with me, I wonder if Sakura-chan's gotten rid of snacks yet? If I hurry I might be able to get one before she gets rid of them!' Minori got up and opened the door and headed outside the room, only for someone to ram into her an knock her down.

'Ow, that smarts!' Minori rubbed her sore head, she looked to see who had rammed into her, only to see a boy with blond hair and two different color eyes staring at her. She was so lost in his eyes that she didn't notice that he had his hand out trying to help her up. "Uh, hello can you hear me?" The blonde boy bent down face to face with the girl and flicking her on the forehead/

'Ow, that hurt you jerk!' Minori rubbed her head a small tear forming in her eye. The blonde boy just laughed, "Well, I finally got your attention I see. Here, let me help you up." The boy extended his hand and Minori took it and pulling herself up. "Names Toki Fujiwara, what's yours?" Nothing. Silence. "Well, aren't you gonna say something?" Toki asked a little annoyed. That when Minori realized she left her her note-pad and pen in the room. She motioned for Toki to stay right there, she ran back back towards the room leaving Toki standing there confused.

"Hm, I wonder what her problem is? Weird girl." A few minutes later Mnori came back with a pen and note-pad. She began scribbling something on it. "Are we playing a game or something?" The note-pad was suddenly thrust into his face, he started reading it.

_-Hello, I'm Minori Ichikawa nice to meet you Toki Fujiwara! I know you probably find this weird having to read my thoughts on a note-pad, but I can't use my voice._

"Oh, so that's why you didn't answer me straight away, well anyway nice to meet ya. Well I gotta go, see ya!" Toki gave Minori wave and headed down the hallway, leaving Minori confused. 'Well, that was... interesting. Toki Fujiwara huh? I wonder who else lives here?'

"Nyanmaru did that girl wake up yet?" Minori heard a voice say from down the hall.

'Nyanmaru? Isn't Nyanmaru from that kid television show? What would that cat be doing here?' Minori walked further down the hallway, until she ended up in what seemed like the dining area. What she then saw surprised her, a boy with red hair was doodling all over the walls, the drawings were of cats? but not just any cat, but of Nyanmaru the cat. 'Um... ok?' "Oh, there you are Minori-chan," Sakura said walking up to her.

_-Um, why is that boy doodling on the walls?_

"Oh, that's Yuuki Tenpouin. He's a bit of an oddball, but trust me he's harmless. Yukki-kun come here for a second,' Sakura asked. "Coming Nyanmaru!: Yuuki got up from what he was doing and walked over to where Sakura was standing. "Yuuki, this is Minori Ichikawa," Sakura said introducing us to each other.

_-Hello Yuuki nice to meet you! _Minori wrote on the pad. "Don't worry I know you can't talk, I've always known you couldn't talk, ever since I first met you all those years ago." Yukki had a serious look on his face as he said this, Minori and Sakura looked at him confused and shocked. 'W-What does Yukki mean?' "Yukki you know Minori-chan?" Sakura asked, Yuuki didn't say anything. Suddenly Minori felt something sticking on her right cheek, it was a sticker. 'What the-' "Your name is now Koneko Nyanmaru, ok?" Minori was still trying to wrap her head around what Yukki had just told her she just nodded. "Good.' Yuuki then went back to drawing on the walls as if nothing had just happened.

"Sakura-chan was right Yuuki is a bit of and oddball, but he still seems so docile. But what did he mean when he said, "I've always known you couldn't talk, ever since I met you all those years ago." I swear I haven't met him before, have I? Maybe through all that innocence there was something Yuuki was hiding. Hm? Would I ever know?

Code 02: END

A/N: Well here's to starting off 2013 with the second chapter! Hope you enjoy and I'll have another chapter soon, Ja'ne:3


	3. Chapter 3

Code Breaker: Guardian of Sound

Code 03:

"Nyan-Nyan Nyanmaru friend to everyone!" Yuuki sang as he continued to draw little cartoon drawings on the wall in Minori's room, unknown to a sleeping Minori that is. As Yuuki continued to draw he heard moaning coming from a corner of the room, he looked over and noticed that Minori had a pained look on her face, Yuuki silently crawled over to Minori and looked at her. "Koneko?" ( for those that don't know or remember Koneko means kitty in Japanese:3) suddenly Minori jumped awake startling Yuuki a bit. Minori was panting, sweat dripping down her face. Minori looked over and gave Yuuki a look that he understood without having to write anything down.

"You had a bad dream, huh?" Minori looked away unable to look Yuuki in the eye. Minori took breath slowly calming herself, once she was a little bit calmer she grabbed her note-pad and began writing.

_-Yuuki-kun what are you doing in my room? A-And why are there little cartoon drawings on my wall?_

Yuuki glanced at the paper not having to read the whole thing to understand what she was thinking. "I was bored and everyone is gone so... I decided to wait for you to wake up." Yukki said nonchalantly, as he continued to draw in Minori's wall much to her dismay.

_-Oh, so where is everyone then?_

"Well, Nyanmaru, first, and third went to school and prince went somewhere too, but I'm not exactly sure where though."

Oh yeah, Minori had forgot about Rei and Prince, she had met them just yesterday. To be completely honest it was actually a pretty awkward experience. I mean Rei and Prince are really nice, but from what Minori found out from there first encounter Rei seemed liked the serious type, always just doing what ever needs to be down without question, it kinda unnerved Minori for some reason, like he would kill her without a second though. Sakura told her that he was a bit rough around the edges but he was actually really nice once you got to know him, but Minori wasn't so quick to take her up in her word so easily. Prince on the other hand seemed like the reserved quite type, but also as well as a bit intimidating, Minori made a mental note not to get on her bad side.

There was a sudden growl that pulled Minori from her thoughts.

_-Oh, ok. Hey Yuuki-kun did you eat yet?_

Yuuki shook his head, "No, Nyanmaru didn't have time today because she had to take an exam today." Once Minori heard that a smile appeared on Minori's face, she got up and headed out of the room to the kitchen leaving a confused Yukki only one choice but to follow.

Minori went into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator and examined the contents. 'Ah, I guess this will just have to do.' She pulled out a carton of eggs and rice in a bowl. Minori decided that she going to make eggs and rice-balls for breakfast.

Yuuki watched silently as Minori made breakfast for the both of them, the smell of eggs drifting into the air. Suddenly Yuuki remembered his favorite show was coming on in a couple of minutes 'Nyanmaru: the Guardian of Friendship' Yuuki walked over to the table and grabbed the remote turning on the T.V. tuning to the right station. He sat down waiting for his show to start with a content look on his face.

As Minori continued to make breakfast she heard the sound of a kid T.V. show theme song in the back ground. 'Yuuki-kun really likes cartoons, huh.' it was weird Minori had just met Yuuki, but she felt had a deeper connection with him, she couldn't explain why she felt this way but... something just told that this wasn't there first meeting... but where...

Minori caught up in thought, smelt a strong burning smell as it entered her nostrils. 'Oh, no I burnt the eggs a bit, crap!" Minori quickly grabbed a plate and removed the partially burt egg off the frying pan. 'Oh, well I guess I'll eat this one and make another one for Yuuki.' Minori depressed a bit by her carelessness. Minori cracked another egg over the frying pan, it sizzled as the yolk hit the oil, this time Minori focused determined not to mess up again. After another couple minutes of constant watch, Minori had a perfectly cooked egg ready to be served and eaten. She turned off the stove and grabbed another plate placing the egg on it. While the two eggs were cooling down, Minori decided to work on the rice-balls next. She grabbed the bowl of rice and began molding the rice into the shape of a triangle. ' I hope Sakura won't mind if I use this rice.' After a couple minutes of molding, the rice-balls were done. Minori placed the two balls on the plate along with the eggs and smiled, 'I hope Yukki likes it.' She wasn't exactly sure why, but she want Yukki approval on her cooking, like his opinion was the most important thing and nothing else mattered.

She then grabbed both plates and headed over to the table placing both plates on the table with ease. Before Minori had the chance to blink Yukki was at table. Minori looked at Yuuki with a perplexed look. 'How did he? I didn't even... I swear Yukki is definitely a weird one.' Minori quickly gained her composer and sat down across from Yuuki, they both said their thanks for the meal and began to eat. Surprisingly the food wasn't as bad a Minori thought considering she had burnt her egg. After 30 minutes Yuuki and Minori had finished eating their food, both their belly's were full, they'd both decided to sit down and watch T.V. the ended up watching another episode of 'Nyanmaru: The Guardian of Friendship' and to Minori surprise the show was actually really good, she liked the animation for the cats they all looked really cute, she also like the plot of how Nyanmaru the main protagonist ended up in all these difficult predicaments, and when it seemed like he was in for the worst and it was all over, one of his friends came to help, it was actually pretty heartwarming to say the least. It made her wish she had friends like that, that helped and cared for her, but that would never happen it was just to good to be true especially for her.

There was a particular cat that the seem to spark her attention over all the other cats, the cats name was Tama; she like herself couldn't speak, but the cats no matter what were able to understand her, as if she could, they treated her like she was one if there own, even if sometime she felt like an outsider, like she didn't belong there. That was exactly how Minori felt sometimes as she watched everyone interact with one another, she felt like the only black and white person in an all colorful world. Most of the times when she felt like this Minori would just stay in her room until the next day when mostly everyone was gone and it was only Yuuki around. It wasn't that she didn't like the others no- that was far from it, but for some reason, she felt as though being when Yukki she could be herself 'Minori' and she would have to put up barriers, like she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge.

She was so absorbed in the show that she didn't even realize it had went on commercial. Minori decided to take this time and clean up her mess from breakfast earlier, she walked back into the kitchen grabbed the pan off the stove along with bowl and placed them in the sink, running warm water over them as well as soap and began washing. Once she was done, headed back over to where Yukki was, but this time she noticed something weird, Yukki had his eyes open and he wasn't moving, she truly frightened Minori she ran to Yukki and began shaking he her wouldn't budge. 'Please Yukki don't be dead!' she thought. She quickly checked his heart beat, he was still breathing... but then... she suddenly heard the sound of soft breathing, it then occurred to her... 'Wait, is Yuuki-kun sleeping? With his eyes open?!' Minori breath a sighed of relief, 'At least he isn't dead. I swear he almost gave me a heart attack!'

Minori quietly stifled a yawn, she must be tired from all that work she did. 'Well there's nothing to do, I might as well take a nap too.' Minori laid down next to Yuuki, her eyelids became heavier and heavier until, there was nothing but darkness.

_~Code Breaker~_

"Ha, you're nothing but a baby. A whittle whiny baby, hahahaha!"

A boy with blonde hair and brown eyes continued to pull on Minori abnormally snow white hair. She tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. "Come on Koda, this boring," another boy with black and light blue eyes complained. "Shut it! You do what i say got that? And I say were not done with her yet." Koda suddenly felt a sharp pain that felt like teeth enter his flesh.

"Ow, you little bitch, you bit me!" Koda tossed Minori on the dirt ground, she coughed up some dirt. Minori saw this as her chance to run and got up and as fast as her legs go go started running. "Hey, get back here! Don't let her get away!" Koda, as well as three other boys began to chase after Minori.

_~Code Breaker~_

Minori continued to run, her breathing coming in slow jagged breaths, but she was too hyped on adrenaline to stop now. Minori suddenly hit the ground hard bits of grass and dirt coming up as she landed. Minori wasn't sure what she had bumped into, she slowly looked up and saw a boy with red hair looking down a her with a plain expression.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked. Minori didn't say, or more of couldn't even if she wanted too. Minori looked at the boy with a weary look on her face. Because she knew it's be hard to communicate with him, she decided to give me a look that asked, "Who are you?" luckily for her boy could tell exactly what she meant. "My name is Yuuki Tenpouin, what's yours?" Minori gave Yukki a troubled look, would he understand her if he she mouth her name? She wasn't sure, but she had a strange feeling Yuuki wasn't like most kids their age.

"My names Minori Ichikawa," She mouthed. She silently hoped that he could tell what she was saying. Surprisingly to her amazement he did.

"Minori Ichikawa, that's a pretty name." A small blush on Minori's cheeks from his compliment. Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard, Minori felt her heart get stuck in her chest, they were coming she could tell, she was truly scared; scared to the point where she couldn't move. Who knew what they would do to her if they got their hands on her?

Minori looked at Yukki with a look of helplessness in her eyes. 'Please, Please help me!' Yuuki looked at her and could tell something was truly terrifying Minori, so he did the only thing he could do, he grabbed her hand and started running, Minori had no choice but to follow, but at this point it was better than being anywhere to where those boys could get their hands on her.

_~Code Breaker~_

"We're back!" Sakura called. Rei and Sakura had finally come back from school. "Hello Yukki, Minor?" no answer. Sakura and Rei began searching the house to make sure nothing back had happen to the two, but to be honest if something had Sakura knew Yuuki would be able to handle it, Yuuki may act docile, he could surly hold his own in a fight if he need too.

"Found them Sakurakouji." Sakura followed Rei voice and sure enough they were both in the living room. Both Minori and Yuuki facing each other their heads slightly touching, both were sound to sleep, not to mention Yukki actually had his eyes closed, which to both Rei and Sakura was a rare, rare site. It was actually pretty cute to see the two like that, at least to Sakura. Rei on the other hand had more important things to worry about, he had received a piece of information from EDEN about a mysterious group targeting a girl with snow white hair, but what intrigued Rei the most was they stated that the girl may be a "Rare Kind" but as far Rei knows Sakurakouji and Shibuya-san are the only two rare kinds that he knows of... there couldn't be another could there? Did Shibuya-san know about this and didn't tell them? All this question swam around in his head he wasn't sure, but for now he'd just have to keep and eye on Minori for now.

_~Code Breaker~_

"Boss I'm sorry but-"

"No, you've failed me too many times."

"But Sir I... I went up against a Code Breaker he was so fast, like the speed of sound or something I-"

"Did you say Code Breaker?" A small grin appeared on this mysterious mans face.

"Yes, Sir he-"

"Enough! I've heard enough, you're dismissed."

"B-But Sir I-"

"DISMISSED!"

The subordinate quickly left the room leaving the Mysterious boss alone to gather his own thoughts. "Hmm, Code Breaker, huh? Looks like things just got a lot more interesting."

CODE 03: END

A/N: Phew, I can't believe I was able to get this done before school started:3 Well, here's chapter 3 I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and if there are any spelling errors or anything my bad I was a bit pressed on time:P Ja'ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Code Breaker: Guardian of Sound

Code 04:

"Ori-chan... wake up Minori-chan," A voice called. Minori just grunted and rolled over going back to sleep. "Minori-chan please wake up, we'll be late," They pleaded. Suddenly Minori felt someone shaking her. 'Ugh, what the-?' Minori slowly stirred from her slumber, she saw a blurry figure in front of her. She rubbed her eyes hoping to get a better view, after her vision cleared up she noticed the person in front of her was none other Sakura. She grabbed her pad and pen that was on the table and began writing...

_-Good Morning Sakura-chan_!

"Good Morning Minori-chan, did you sleep well?"

_-Yes, thank you for asking. So Sakura-chan was there something you needed?_

"Well... yes about that... well I'll explain it to you on the way... for now just put this on." Minori looked at Sakura confused, suddenly she pulled out what looked like uniform? "Don't worry Minori-chan. When you finish putting that on just come out to the front ok?" Minori just nodded unsure of where Sakura was going with this, but she had a feeling that her day was going to get a **lot **more interesting. She sighed and began to get dressed.

~**A few minutes later **

Minori walked out to the front of the house and the first thing she heard made her blush. "Oh, Koneko-chan you look pretty!" A stunned Yuuki stated, as he began circling Minori making her blush even harder. The uniform was a standard white blouse, red ribbon with a yellow sweater along with a black skirt with a white line pattern across the bottom. Much to Minori's surprise the uniform fit her quite well, kinda like it was made for her specifically. She looked down hoping to hide her blush, it actually made her really happy to know that Yuuki thought she was pretty.

"Oh, what do we have here, I always did like a girl in uniform. Not to mention my favorite part... boobies!" Minori suddenly felt a pair of hands snake their way up her body and grab her boobs, she shivered at the touch. "Hello Minori-chan," A seductive voice whispered, making her feel even more uncomfortable then she already was. She could tell just by the way this person acted who it was... "Toki you IDIOT!" a familiar voice shouted, startling Minori and causing Toki to yelp and release his hold on her. Minori sighed in relief, 'Thank goodness.'

"Damn it Prince, what the hell!" Toki yelled, rubbing his head.

"Geez, you can't go one minute without making someone feel uncomfortable can you?" Prince exclaimed. She was holding a huge paper fan, which Minori assumed that, that was the weapon used to hit Toki with. 'Where would you find something like that anyway?'

"Oh C'mon Prince, I was just playing with her, I do it to Sakura-chan all the time and she doesn't complain," Toki stated. "Sakura-chan it used to all your antics, Minori-chan here isn't at least have consideration for other people."

"Ok, ok I hear ya, sorry bout that Minori-chan," Toki said, his arms behind his head and his eyes focusing on another part of the room, trying to act like the situation never occurred. Prince then looked Minori an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry Minori-chan. Toki is kind of a perv, if he tries anything again, just let me know ok?" Minori nodded, she was pretty surprised at Prince's straight forward attitude, considering most of the times she was actually pretty shy and never said much to her anyway.

"Wow Minori-chan you look really beautiful in that uniform," Sakura said, as she and Ogami walked into the room. A small blush appeared on her face, this was the second time today someone had told her she really good in this uniform, this time she felt important like they actually cared for her, compared to how she felt when Yuuki had told her she looked pretty. '**It doesn't matter what they say, this so called "happiness" you feel won't last, so what's the point of getting attached.**' I heard a voice inside me say, and to honest their was a part of me that knew that this so-called 'voice' was right this small tinge of happiness I felt was just an illusion, yet was it wrong to say that part large part of me wanted this 'illusion' to become reality?

"Ori-chan... hey Minori-chan can you hear me?" Nothing. "Don't worry Sakura I got this." "Toki what are you-" Toki walked up to Minori still body and took his finger and flick her directly on the forehead. 'Ow, who the-' she said rubbing her head. "See I told you..." Minori looked around and noticed that everyone had a concerned look on there face, especially Sakura.

"Minori-chan are you ok?" Minori smiled and nodded. "Ok, that's good. So should we get going?" Sakura asked. Before Sakura could get an answer Minori ran into her room for a quick second grabbing her notepad and pen, she came back moments later and began writing.

_-Sakura-chan just out of curiosity where are we going? And why am I wearing this uniform?_

"Don't worry Minori-chan you'll see when we get there, for now let's go!" Before Minori could respond a bag was being thrust in her face and she was being dragged out the door 'S-Sakura-chan!' Ogami and Toki following behind her, Prince also seemed to be heading out as well. "Be careful Yuuki, see you later!" Sakura called. "Bye Nyanmaru, bye Koneko-chan!" Yuuki said. Minori waved back as the view of Shibuya house and Yuuki seemed to get smaller and Smaller.

~Code Breaker~

Minori was sweating bullets, she had a feeling her day was going to get interesting but she didn't think it'd be **this **interesting. "Well... go on introduce yourself," the teacher stated getting Minori attention, much to her dismay. She nodded and grabbing one of the teachers markers she wrote...

_-Hello everyone it's nice to meet you, my name is Minori Ichikawa and before you ask why I'm writing on the board instead of talking well... I don't have the ability to 'physically' talk, but don't worry I can still talk to you through a notepad I carry. But please think no less of me, anyway I hope we can all be friends. _

After Minori's lengthy 'speech' there was a moment of silence. This unnerved Minori a bit, did they hate her? Did they consider her a weird outcast? This she wasn't sure, so she tried to look at Sakura for support, luckily Sakura gave her a warm smile that seemed to cheer her up inside. She suddenly heard little murmurs from students, but tried to pay them no mind. "So does anyone have any questions for Ichikawa-chan?" The teacher asked. For a moment there was nothing but silence, the only sound Minori could hear was the sound of her beating heart as it beat rapidly from nervousness. Suddenly a hand was raised, but it wasn't the fact that a hand was raised that shocked Minori, it was in fact the person who had raised that hand... it was none other than Rei Ogami.

"Yes Ogami-kun?" Everyone's eyes were directly on Ogami wonder what he had to say. Ogami unknown to everyone including Minori, had given Sakura a special signal and they both stood up. "Yes? is there something you'd like to ask too Sakurakouji-chan?" The teacher questioned, confused by both students behavior.

"I hope we can be come really great friends too, Minori-chan!" They said swelled inside Minori's heart at those words, she felt welcomed like she belonged here and nowhere else. 'I think I'm really going to like it here!'

~Code Breaker~

"Hey, mute freak!" A girl spat. She had black hair and purple eyes. She walked over to Minori with an annoyed look on her face. Minori gave her a confused look that said, 'yes?' She then grabbed Minori's hair pulled it causing her to flinch at the pain. Look, just because you're new here doesn't mean, you think you control everything, got that?" She sneered, a look of hatred in her eyes. Minori just nodded, she hadn't meant to 'steal' this girl's thunder, she just wanted to make friends that was all. The girl let go of Minori's hair and gave Minori another nasty look before walking away. Minori sighed a a sigh of relief, 'I guess there was bound to be someone that hated me.' And with that Minori headed to class to finish her last class of the day.

~Code Breaker~

"We're home!" Sakura called as she, Ogami, and Minori entered the house. "Yuuki?" No answer. "Huh? I wonder where he could be?" Sakura questioned a bit worried, but she that Yuuki was capable of handling himself, he'd done it way before he'd met any of them anyway. "He's not in his room," Rei responded. Sakura and Minori, along with Rei began to search the whole house looking for the red head, yet still no sign. Minori felt worry and fear set in, where could he be? After what felt like hours Minori was so worried in to searching for Yuuki, that she had forgotten to put her bag down. As she headed to her room, she opened the door and surprised at what she found...

It was a red headed Yuuki sound to sleep in her room on the floor, surprisingly he had his eyes closed and was snoring peacefully. He had a marker sprawled across the floor, drawings of Nyanmaru characters all along her wall, again. Yet, in spite that fact she couldn't help but chuckle that the thought of Yuuki so carelessly drawing on her wall, it was a cute and loveable gesture. Minori silently walked into her room, hoping not to disturb Yuuki's sleep. She placed her bag on the table and pulled her notepad and pen, she then got up and walked out of the room silently closing the door behind her.

"Oh, Minori-chan there you are. I was just going to let you know dinners almost ready. "

_-Thank you Sakura-chan. Oh, and I know where Yuuki-kun is._

"You do? Where?"

A small blush on her cheeks as continued to write.

_-Well he... he's in my room sleep, should I wake him?_

"No, I sure when he smells the food he'll wake up."

_-Ok. Do you need any help Sakura-chan?_

"Oh, that'd be nice. I need someone to help place the food on the table do you think you could lend a hand?"

_-Sure I'd be glad to help, think of it as thanks to all the kindness you guys have shown me._ Minori smiled, causing Sakura to smile back. Both girls went into the kitchen to set up dinner.

~Code Breaker~

Dinner was ready and everyone was sitting at the table eating and having casual conversation. It made Minori happy to see everyone laughing and smiling at one another, yet even though everyone was so kind to her and school was fun, she... still felt out of place, like there was something missing that she just couldn't explain, it bothered her. Minori was in such deep thought that she didn't notice Yuuki was giving her confused stare. 'I wonder what's wrong with Koneko-chan? It seems something's bothering her...'

After dinner had ended, everyone pitched in a cleaned up. Once that was done Minori had decided she go to bed early since she had such a big day earlier. As she walked in her room was she saw made her spirits lift. It was a huge drawing of two cats one with red hair which she assumed was Yuuki and the other cat with snow white hair, holding hands and smiling. There was also writing on the wall that said, "Cheer up Koneko-chan! You look way prettier when you smile!" Minori felt small tears form. As she got ready to go sleep a smile grace her lips. For some reason everyone had ways of lifting her spirits when she felt down, and she was truly grateful. But out of everyone Yuuki; Yuuki was the one that gave her that last push she need to keep moving and to him... she was truly, truly grateful.

'Thank you Yuuki. I just hope one day I'll be to 'thank you' too.'

CODE 04: END

A/N: Here's chapter 4 I hope you all enjoy! Ja'ne;3


	5. Chapter 5

Code Breaker: Guardian of Sound

Code 05:

"Meals here!" a gruff voice announced. The girl listened as the door opened, the sound of a tray could be heard sliding across the concrete floor. "Leave the tray in the corner I'll come back and pick it up later." and with that the sound of the door closing and her breathing were the only things that could be heard as the rest of the room became silent, leaving her in complete darkness. The girl went over and grabbed the the tray, her chains rattling as she went. She sat back in the corner and began eating this mushy brown glob which she assumed was what they thought was food. The girl still wasn't sure where she was, nor how long she'd been there or why. Was there something special about her that she wasn't aware of? There couldn't be all that ever happen to her was the guard would bring her food and that'd be it, it was a daily rinse and repeat cycle. She was beginning to think that she was just being held here just for the hell of it that nothing would ever change.

* * *

Minori slowly opened her eyes, she felt something wet at the corner of her eyes. 'Huh? Tears?' she thought wiping them away. The dream she had it felt some familiar like she'd been in that place before, but when? Her brain felt jumbled it confused her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Minori-chan are you awake?" She heard the familiar voice of Sakura-chan through the door. Minori slowly got up from out of her bed, grabbed her glasses(because I forget to mention she has them, sorry:P) and put them on as well grabbing her note pad too. She walked over and opened the door, "Hello Minori-chan, good morning!" Sakura said smiling.

_-Good morning Sakura-chan! Was there something you needed? _Minori smiling right back. "Well no, but I was wondering since it was Sunday if you and Yuuki would want to come with me grocery shopping since we seem to be low on food." Minori thought about it for a minute. 'I wouldn't mine going, besides if I can help Sakura-chan and I'd be able to find something on the way to thank Yuuki for cheering me up from the other day.' she nodded, _-I'd love to go with you shopping anything I can do to contribute to letting me stay here, then I'd be glad to help. _Minori smiled.

"Great, by the way Minori-chan I'd wear a jacket it's raining pretty bad outside," Sakura stated. " Minori looked at Sakura with an embarrassed and saddened look. "What's wrong Minori-chan do you not wanna go?" _-No it's not that it just... I don't have a jacket or any other clothes for that matter. _Sakura giggled, "Oh that's ok Minori-chan, I guess besides grocery shopping we'll just have to do some clothes shopping how does that sound?" A genuine smile spread across Minori face and she nodded. "Good for though, I'll just you borrow-" Suddenly Yuuki appeared with a jacket in hand. "Here you go Koneko-chan you can use one of my jackets." he handed her the jacket and left.

"Well that takes care of that problem," Sakura giggled. _-Yeah_ Minori giggled as well. After Minori took a shower and got dressed she, Sakura, and Yukki headed to the store to go get some food and then get Minori some more clothes. Minori loved the jacket that Yuuki had given her, it made her feel really warm like she was being held by him it made her feel safe, she wish she could wear this jacket forever. Minori didn't know it but she was blushing, Yuuki on the other hand did see this and had a worried and curious look on his face.

"Is there something wrong Koneko-chan?" Yukki asked, but she didn't answer she had a distant look in her eyes she seemed to be focused on something else. "Koneko-chan!" Yukki chimed as he walked around her she still didn't seem be aware of his presence. Sakura begin further up head noticed that she didn't hear and footsteps behind her, she turned around and saw Yukki and Minori were farther away from her. 'I wonder what's wrong?' She decided to wait for Yuuki and Minori to catch up. "Hey, Koneko-chan," Yuuki whispered in her ear, this caused her to jump. "Yay! I finally got your attention Koneko-chan!" Yuuki smiled

'Huh?' Minori snapped out her little daydream to see Yuuki smiling at her, she blushed. "Are you ok Koneko-chan?" Yukki asked again this time getting an answer, she nodded. "Ok that's good, now come on Nyanmaru is waiting for us!" He grabbed her hand and began pulling her over to where Sakura were waiting for them. Minori on the other hand blushed at the contact, but didn't dare pull her hand away she didn't mind him holding her hand in fact it made her feel safe, just like his jacket.

"What took you guys so long?" Sakura asked as they both finally caught up to her. "No nothing, Koneko-chan just got distracted," Yuuki stated bluntly. "Distracted?" Sakura question. "Come on Nyanmaru, Koneko-chan go get what we came here for before everyone gets back, y'know how third is when he's hungry."

Sakura giggled, "Yeah I guess you're-" Before Sakura-chan could finish Yuuki and Minori were already far ahead, Yuuki still holding on to Minori's hand. "H-hey Yuuki wait up!" Sakura called running after the both of them.

~Code Breaker~

"So why are we here again?" Toki asked as he and Rei made their way inside the school building. "Because like I told you before I need to confirm something important," Rei stated. He had to listen Toki complain about something every thirty minutes it was beginning to drive him crazy, and him being who he was not much got under his skin, but this...

"Man I'm hungry!" Toki whined for the tenth thousand time since they began making their way to the school. "Look Toki if you're just going to complain then go home! I can do this myself," Rei said irritation in his voice. Toki noticed this and he just seemed to grunt, his hands behind his head and looked around lazily still wondering what the hell coming to school had to do with whatever Rei was trying to figure out. They continued to go down hallway after hallway till Toki lost count, finally after what seemed like forever to Toki they ended up at their destination...

"We're here to see the president? What for?"

"Because like I said I need to confirm something."

"Confirm? Confirm what?"

"I think the president is hiding something from us."

"What makes you say that? If it's anything about Sakura we all ready know most of it, with her being a _rare kind_ and all. Plus not to mention her connection with you and everything."

"No Toki... this doesn't have to do with me or Sakura, but Minori Ichikawa."

"Minori-chan? What does she have to do with this?"

"I'm not sure, but Eden seems to think there's something important about her."

"Ok, I get that much, but what would Shibuya-san know?"

Rei had a serious look in his eyes, "I don't know, but whatever he may be hiding might be more important then realize." After their little talk Rei knocked on the door...

~Code Breaker~

"Well most of our shopping is done. Is there anything you wanted to buy Minori-chan? I wouldn't mind buying it for you," Sakura said smiling. Minori shook his head, _-No it's ok Sakura-chan, you've done enough I'm fine, please. _ Sakura nodded, "Ok, if you're sure, let's find Yuuki and leave. Minori nodded. Minori and Sakura grabbed all their packages and groceries and began looking around for Yuuki. They couldn't find him.

'Where is Yuuki-kun?' Minori wondered worriedly. "Maybe he's outside,' Sakura said reassuringly, she could tell Minori cared for Yuuki. From what Yuuki had said a while back apparently Yuuki and Minori knew each other when they were kids, but Minori couldn't seem to recall meeting Yuuki when they were younger, but now that Sakura thought about it, where had Minori exactly come from? And who was she? She hadn't asked her about it in fear of being rude or making her feel uncomfortable, but maybe she'd be able to ask her later when she wasn't... Sakura felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she jumped. She looked and saw Minori looking at her with a worried expression, she also saw Yuuki looking at what seemed to be a Nyanmaru stuffed doll, he was looking at door with wonder, it made her smile that's why she got along with Yukki so well, he really was a free spirit it was impossible not to want to be his friend.

_-Sakura-chan are you ok?_

Sakura nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, I just had something on my mind is all. Sorry about making you worry." Sakura smiled apologetically. _-That's alright as long as you're ok. So are you ready to go? _"Yeah, let's go. We're leaving Yuuki let's go."

"Ok, Nyanmaru." Yuuki followed behind the two girls, taking a glance at the stuffed doll of Nyanmaru as walked out of the store and began heading for home. Yuuki was to busy to noticed that Minori noticed the somewhat sad look on his as they left the store.

'Yuuki really liked that Nyamaru doll... that gives me and idea... I just have to make sure Yuuki doesn't know about it. Hmm, I wonder if Sakura-chan would be willing to help? I guess I see if I can ask her later.'

~Code Breaker~

"So Boss, what do you want to do now? Since the last plan failed?" a feminine voice asked. The boss turned to her a serious look on his face. "That is a good question Sia. For now I need you to handle the most important task. If was Riggs says is true and he did in fact run into one of the code breakers then I need you figure out where they may be hiding."

"So you basically want me to track them, correct?"

"Yes, and if you can get closer and discover and extra information that could help aid us in our plan."

"Understood, I'll take my leave sir." Sia turned around and headed out the room taking her leave, suddenly she felt a weird presence following her, she sighed, "What do you want Riggs?" she asked slightly annoyed. Riggs stepped out from the darkness and smirked, "You know he's just going to dis-guard you if you fail, right?"

"Yeah, but I won't fail like you, I got to much riding on this to fail."

"Hmp, Whatever. But I wouldn't take those Code Breakers lightly, They aren't easily beaten you know."

"Yeah well, they haven't gotten a taste of me yet, besides you're the weakest out of the rest of us!"

"What did you say?!" Riggs clenched his teeth.

Sia chuckled as she knew she'd gotten under his skin. "Look I gotta see ya later, loser!" Sia waved and with that she was gone, only a trail of dust left behind.

"That dumb idiot's gonna bite off more that she can chew! Oh well why should I care? If anything happens I definitely won't be saving her ass!" Riggs scoffed as headed to his room.

The Boss gave and evil chuckle as he silently watched the scene unfold between his two subordinates. 'Those two are both so easy to manipulate, they both don't even know that they're just pawns in a bigger game no one, not even I could've imagined, I wonder how this'll fold out?"

A/N: Well here's chapter 5 I hope you all enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews they make me really happy:3 They inspire me to make more! Oh and if you're wondering about the clothes thing, the only clothes Minori has is the school uniform and pair of pajamas Sakura let her have that I forgot to mention, sorry:( Hope that clears things up though!


	6. Chapter 6

**Guardian of Sound**

_**Code 06:**_

"Shibuya-san I need to ask you something," Rei said as the door opened up to reveal cat costume, but a man was clearly inside the cat like costume, but they refused to reveal who they were. "Oh hello, Ogami-kun, Toki-kun. What brings you two here?" they asked. Toki just sat back and watched a Rei deal with the matter. Frankly, now that he thought about it why was he even here? He must really be bored if it required him to hang out with Ogami. I mean sure they were on a lot better term then they were before they met. Toki would even go so close as to call Rei his "best friend" not that he'd tell him that to his face, he'd have a feeling he'd never live it down. Toki silently watched as Rei brought up the problem that had been on his mind.

"Shibuya-san, there's something I need to ask you. And I have a feeling your hiding something from us," Rei stated. This seemed to catch Shibuya's attention as well as catch him off guard. Rei and Toki noticed that his body seemed to tense up a bit. "You need to talk to be about something?" Rei nodded. Shibuya motioned for them to come inside. They walked inside the huge top-secret library that only the members of the code-breakers knew about. Shibuya walked them over to a table; it had vials of different chemical substances. Rei could only assume that he had been experimenting with his blood again considering he was a "rare kind" just like Sakura. And for some unknown reason he and Sakura's blood had very weird affects whenever it came into contact with certain substances.

Shibuya pulled out a stool and sat down, Toki and Rei followed suite. "So, what do you two need to talk to me about?" Shibuya asked a bit hesitantly. "Well, to start off. I noticed you haven't been around Shibuya mansion as of late. Is there a reason for that?" Toki was actually intrigued by that question. And now that he thought about it, Shibuya-san usually was around them 24/7 so now why the suddenly change?

"Well, I decided I wanted to run more test with my blood to see what affect they could have on certain substances... just for future references." He said. Rei nodded this seemed to please him. He knew that Shibuya-san was a very secretive person; he'd only tell you important information when it was of vital importance to. Hopefully though, with this next question he'd get more answers.

"Shibuya-san since you've been hold up here. We've had an addition to Shibuya house..."

"Addition?"

This time Toki spoke, "Yeah, her names Minori Ichikawa. She doesn't "talk-talk" but she uses a note-pad. She's got snow white hair and red crimson eyes... oh, and glasses. Also she's got the most...~" Toki got that creepy look on his face that told Rei and Shibuya that Toki had gone into one of his fantasying moments and t was better to just ignore him. Rei mentally sighed, 'And I wonder why I can him my friend.' "Anyway... Minori is pretty much a mystery of everyone except Yuuki and..."

"And..."

"You."

"Me?!" Rei and Toki couldn't see it, but they could tell that Shibuya had a worried looked plastered on his face. 'It seems my past—has ways of catching up with me... I can't let them know, at least not yet...'

"Why would I know anything? I haven't met this "Minori Ichikawa" before considering I haven't been around lately." Shibuya said, hoping to quell some of the suspicion. Rei knew this was true in fact, but it still couldn't shake the fact that he was being lied to. But he had a feeling that no matter much he tried to push Shibuya0san for answers he wasn't going to be any close to getting some. He'd just have to continue to monitor Minori under EDEN's instructions and maybe; just maybe this whole mystery would eventually start to unravel bit by bit. Besides they needed to get back soon, otherwise the others would end up worrying.

"C'mon Toki let's go. Thanks for your time Shibuya-san."

"Yeah, see ya later." Toki gave a short wave.

"Bye boys," he said. The two boys left the school both left to their own thoughts. Toki yawned and had his hands in his pockets. Rei on the other hand was hoping he'd get some answers soon.

"Well, that was pretty pointless, huh," Toki said trying strike up a conversation; he wasn't one for awkward silences. "Yeah, what is he hiding? It just doesn't make sense." Toki could care less about what the president was hiding from them right now. For now he just wanted to get home and relax and this secrecy was beginning to bore him to tears.

"Anyway... can we worry about this crap later? I'm kinda hungry and at the pace you're walking by the time we get back home, Yuuki probably would've devoured all the food already. Rei sighed, he knew in an odd way Toki was right there was no need to beat himself over this... he'd just have to wait for the events to play out on their own. Thinking about it Rei could help but laugh a bit, this seemed to get Toki's attention.

"What's so funny?" he questioned.

"Oh, nothing... just surprised that you were actually right about something for once," Rei snickered. "Hey, what's that's supposed to mean!" Rei just continued to snicker to himself. Toki knowing that letting whatever Rei was giggling at get to him was worth it, he was too tired and hungry.

"Whatever, "he mumbled. "Let's just get going." Rei had finished his little laugh fest and nodded, "Yeah."

~_Code Breaker~_

"Koneko-chan, the shows on!" Minori heard Yuuki call. She put down her sketch book that she had been drawing in since Sakura had gotten it for her. Sakura had heard from the art teacher that she was able to draw really well and as a welcome gift had brought her a sketch book. At first Minori was a bit hesitant to accept it but, Sakura wouldn't have "no" for an answer and Minori gratefully accepted the gift with open arms. Minori looked down at the drawing that she was working on; it was a picture of a girl with chains wrapped around her feet, her clothes were tattered and torn and she was staring up at the full-moon through a window that was covered in bars. Her face was sad and distant as the moon's light illuminated her skin. Minori couldn't help as she stared at the drawing feel a sense of familiarity. She had just drawn this subconsciously, there was no way that this could related to her in anyway could it?

Suddenly without warning she got a searing pain in her head, like she was trying to put together the broken pieces of her memory. Minori fell on her knees holding her head. The pain was unbearable; it felt like she was on fire. She thought she was going to pass out. After a few minutes the pain began to ebb away. Minori slowly took her hands away from her head. She also began to breath normally again, she didn't know it but her breathing had quickened and in a way in scared her. Suddenly she heard a voice that seemed to calm her down.

"Koneko-chan are you ok?" she heard a voice ask on the opposite side of the door. She opened it and saw Yuuki with worried look on his face. She nodded. Minori in truth was scared, that had never happened to her before, the pain was unbearable. What would she do if it happened again? She saw the look on Yuuki face and it hurt her, it hurt knowing that she was the one that had caused this look. If there was any look that she wanted see on Yuuki's face, it was happiness not sadness and worry. If he smiled, then she knew that her day was a lot brighter than it was yesterday and that was what made her persevere through those deep troubling thoughts in her head or when that girl tried to make her feel worthless and weak, coming home and seeing his smile made her forget all of that and she was able to smile and laugh along with everyone.

Minori went and grabbed her sketchbook and placed it on the little table that was in her room. She then grabbed her note-pad and began writing.

-_Don't worry I-I'm fine. Promise._

But, Yuuki could tell that she was lying. In a way this hurt him. What could be so bad that she won't tell him what's wrong? What was she afraid of? He cared for her, cared for her in a different way then he cared for his friends... what was this aching feeling that he felt his heart? He wasn't sure, but he felt this feeling before, it happened when she left to go to school with Nyanmaru and First, he'd felt a small ache in his chest, he also felt sad and lonely, so when he got tired he decided to wait for Minori in her room... and when he stepped inside he felt her warm presence like she was in the room with him and that help quell the small heart that he felt when she was gone and before he knew it he'd dozed off.

Yuuki was so lost in thought he didn't even notice that Minori had a worried expression on her face. Suddenly he felt a small tap on his shoulder and he jumped a bit. Minori flinched at Yuuki's reaction, but was able to quickly compose herself.

-_Yuuki-kun are you ok?_

Yuuki nodded, the air in the room had become tense between the two. Minori was confused on if she should say something to try and dis-spell the tension, but suddenly there was a knock at the door, that caught their attention. It was Sakura. She had on an apron and her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail, she had a spoon in her hand.

"Hey, dinners ready-" Sakura must have been able to sense the tension as well because she asked, "Are you two alright?" Minori wasn't sure what to answer so she just nodded and began writing something.

-_Yeah, sorry about that Sakura-chan. D-Do you need me to help you with getting dinner ready?_

Sakura nodded, "That'd be nice. Thanks Minori-chan." Minori went ahead of Sakura to help set up the table. As Sakura was about to leave, she noticed Yuuki was still in the room. "Y-Yuuki are you ok?" he didn't respond, she could tell for a fact that something was bothering him immensely, she hadn't this look since his friend Makato... Yuuki was sad.

"Yuuki-" Before Sakura could comment Yuuki's attitude seemed to change almost instantly. "Nyanmaru, what are you staring at?" Yuuki's black eyes were staring into Sakura's semi-violet ones, this startled her. "W-what is it Yuuki?"

"Nothing, but don't you have to help Koneko-chan with the food?" That's when she remembered. "Oh, I'm so sorry I'm coming Minori-chan," Sakura called. And with that Sakura left the room to go help Minori with the food, the problem with Yuuki placed in the back of her mind, but not forgotten.

_~Code Breaker~_

Everyone had finished their meals, but they all seemed preoccupied with their own thoughts, that no attempt at small talk was even made. Toki who was usually the "Joker" and made all the wise-cracks even remained silent. This seemed to confuse Sakura. 'What's going on with everyone? Minori-chan, Yuuki-kun and now Toki-kun and Rei.' Rui even noticed the odd tension in the air, but refused to speak as not to make the rooms' atmosphere as gloomy and depressing as it was. Sakura could help but also notice the weird looks and glances that Rei was giving Minori, it unsettled her. Sakura mentally sighed, 'Whatever is going on, I hope everything can go back to normal soon.'

_~Code Breaker~_

After Sakura and Minori had finished cleaning the dishes, they took the left overs and put them in the frig. Minori had Sakura come with her just for a moment to speak with before they went to bed. Sakura closed the door behind her and noticed that Minori had a scared and worried look on her face.

"What is it Minori-chan?" Sakura asked worried. Minori nodded, slowly sitting down on the floor, she was tapping her pen in rapid succession, clearly letting Sakura know she was lying. Sakura put her hand on hers, this reaction seemed startle Minori for a moment, but she quickly calmed down. "Please Minori, I want to help as a friend, but you've got to tell me what's wrong," Sakura said in a caring tone, letting Minori know that she was there for her. This seemed to cause Minori great comfort, because she gave Sakura a small smile. Sakura noticed this and let go of her hand, Minori began writing.

-_S-Sakura I need your help._

"Help? Sure, anything."

-_I-I need your help... I need to get a job._

"Job?! Why?"

Minori then began to go into great detail about their shopping trip from earlier...

"Oh, I see..." Sakura seemed to be giving it some thought. Minori n the other hand was a bit worried about the outcome; did she do the right thing? Or was she in over her head? Suddenly Sakura grabbed her hands; she had a look of determination in her eyes. "Don't worry Minori-chan, you can count on me. Before you know it, you'll have a job in no time!" Sakura grinned. And seeing how determined Sakura was Minori couldn't help but smile herself.

**CODE 06: END**

A/N: Sorry, this took so long to get out, but it's here now. I hope you all enjoy and I hope to have some more for you soon. Ja'ne;3


End file.
